Sueños
by Elizabeth-IK
Summary: A veces los sueños son más que eso...el pasado nos sorprende muchas veces...pero tambien nos persigue InuKag. FINAL! :
1. Encuentro

**Hola, antes de que comenzaran la lectura quería aclarar unas pequeñas cosas: el fic es completamente mio, mi primer fic por cierto . La historia es un universo alterno, la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen aunque que más me gustaría :P.Ya tengo los primeros 5 capítulos hechos puesestoy publicando este fic en otro lugar tambien donde ya llevo más tiempo y es su desición si los publico aqui o no asi que dejen reviews con sus opiniones!**

"**Sueños…"**

By ElizabethIK

**Capítulo I**

El cantar de los pájaros era hermoso, el aroma exquisito de las flores inundaba sus pulmones, la paz y tranquilidad que le brindaba ese bosque era inusitadamente grande; se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas de uno de los magníficos árboles que allí reposaban. Se maravillaba observando el nido de pequeñas golondrinas descansando... aquel lugar le resultaba tan apacible…cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente el aire tan puro que siempre se podía percibir al estar rodeada de las frondosas copas de los árboles, los abrió nuevamente pero ya todo no era como antes… el bosque, aquel estupendo bosque.. no, no podía ser verdad tenía que ser una simple ilusión.. todo lo que veía estaba muerto, las flores, los pájaros, los árboles..no había vida o color alguno que la manifestara, todo lucía colores muertos, comenzó a llover, llovía.. miró sus ropas, estaban teñidas de rojo y el olor que desprendía lo decía todo, esto no era una lluvia normal, pues llovía sangre, miro al cielo cubriéndose un poco la cara, vio entre las negras y densas nubes como una calavera le devolvía la mirada...

Se incorporó rápidamente en su cama, estaba asustada, después de todo¿quien no lo estaría? Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada a excepción de siluetas dibujadas aterradoramente en las paredes de su habitación, decidió prender la pequeña lámpara situada en la mesilla de noche – por lo menos ya no esta tan oscuro- pensó, coloco un pie en la mullida alfombra de un rojizo atenuado y se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, al entrar en él, presionó el interruptor de la luz, fue hasta el lavabo y abrió el grifo, junto sus manos para formar en ellas un pequeño cuenco de agua helada, sumergió su rostro en él con tal de quitar el sudor frío que momentos antes lo empapaba, cerró el grifo y se miró en el espejo del baño, no podía creerlo, otra vez el mismo sueño, ya llevaba noches soñando lo mismo, no sabía el porque pero ansiaba saberlo. Volvió a su cama sabiendo que tardaría posiblemente horas en conciliar nuevamente el sueño, dejó caer pesadamente sus párpados, tratando de pensar en que si no se dormía pronto mañana le costaría levantarse…

- Kagome, hija, se te hizo tarde levántate ya - fue lo que escuchó decir por parte de su madre quien intentaba despertarla, se estiró brevemente y se levantó, le hecho una ojeada al reloj de pared en su habitación y

- ¿ QUE!- fue el grito que soltó al ver la hora que presentaba el reloj - ¡NO PUEDE SER! – eran las 7:45 AM, sino se apresuraba perdería la primera hora de clases nuevamente y eso no se lo podía permitir si quería pasar los exámenes con buenas notas y es que se encontraba solo a unas pocas semanas de los exámenes. Se duchó y vistió el uniforme del colegio lo más rápido que pudo, salió de su habitación y se fue saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la cocina terminando de peinarse tomo su mochila, dejó el cepillo en la mesa de madera, y corrió hasta la puerta principal de la casa, pero antes de que pudiera salir su hermano Souta le dio un paquete diciéndole con una sonrisa – casi olvidas tu desayuno con tu apuro hermana – Kagome desesperada le devolvió el paquete gritándole que no tenía tiempo para eso, finalmente salió de la casa, suerte tenía que el colegio quedara algo cerca, patinó lo más rápido que pudo y llego al instituto, el portero la recibió y abrió la elegante reja negra, dejándole correr (los patines los dejaba en la entrada) a través de un sendero hasta las altas estructuras del colegio, lo cierto es que era una institución de personas de la alta sociedad pero su madre podía costearlo.

Kagome entró al vestíbulo, subió las escaleras, y corrió por los pasillos que estaban completamente desolados, pues, los alumnos ya debían estar en sus respectivas clases. Entro rápidamente al salón y se dio cuenta que las clases no comenzaban aún, que suerte tenía, al parecer casi nadie se había dado cuenta de su abrupta entrada pues todos los alumnos estaban charlando despreocupada y alegremente, miró al escritorio y notó que el profesor no había llegado. Kagome miró a su alrededor tratando de recuperar el aliento y encontró a la persona que buscaba, conversando con Ayame, una chica de cabellos castaños claros y cristalinos ojos verdes, se encontraba Sango, su mejor amiga, era muy simpática, su piel era extremadamente blanca y su sedoso cabello era castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tenía una coleta alta y le contaba algo a Ayame. Kagome se acercó hasta ella saludándola

- Hola – le sorprendió Kagome.

- Hola Kagome, veo que llegas tarde nuevamente – respondió Sango severamente, Kagome dio un largo suspiro y tomó asiento al lado de su amiga mientras saludaba a Ayame, quien al parecer no le simpatizaba mucho Kagome.

-Buenos Días- saludó el profesor de historia a sus alumnos sorprendiéndolos a todos, nadie nunca se daba cuenta de la presencia de ese profesor, parecía un fantasma deslizándose a través del colegio. Era bastante pálido y nadie sabía mucho sobre su vida, aparte de ello no acostumbraba a hablar con los alumnos y profesores a menos que no fuera necesario...

- Disculpen la tardanza, por favor tomen asiento la clase va a dar comienzo- todos los alumnos se sentaron y la clase comenzó.

El profesor era alto utilizaba unos cuadrados lentes que le daban un aspecto extraño, sus ropas arrugadas no le daban muy buena presencia, pero su juvenil rostro lo compensaba todo.

La clase resultó ser tan aburrida como siempre, pues el profesor hablaba sin parar y los alumnos optaban por no tomar apuntes y dedicarse a mirarse los unos con los otros, lanzándose papelitos en los que se burlaban del profesor. Después de lo que el profesor hizo parecer 3 horas sonó la campana indicando un descanso de 20 minutos. Los alumnos tomaron sus morrales y salieron a los pasillos, probablemente para dirigirse al comedor; Kagome y Sango recogieron sus cosas y salieron al pasillo, Kagome echó una rápida ojeada al escritorio del prof. y se dio cuenta una vez más que el profesor había prácticamente desaparecido, si que era extraño ese profesor...

- ¿Vamos al patio? – preguntó Sango y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar en dirección al patio, dejando a Kagome allí plantada; definitivamente algo andaba mal con Sango. Kagome corrió a su lado y siguió caminando junto a ella, lo normal es que fueran al comedor

- ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? – dijo Kagome, Sango la miró evaluando si debía o no contestar

- No quiero encontrarme con alguien – contestó ella continuando con su caminata hasta el patio

- ¿Con quien? – insistió Kagome creyendo saber la respuesta

Miroku – pronunció secamente Sango, Kagome sonrió, seguro aquel pervertido chico intentó cortejar nuevamente a Sango, lo cierto es que llevaba días intentando cortejar a Sango, pero debes en cuando su mano se iba por donde no debía y terminaba con la mano de ella marcada en su mejilla.

Legaron por fin al dichoso patio, en vez de asfalto como era común tenía un esplendido césped verde que soportaba el peso de los alumnos cansados al tirarse a la sombra de uno de los magníficos árboles que allí se erguían. Sango y Kagome se sentaron apoyadas en uno de los mejores árboles, Sango observaba a las personas jugar y leer mientras que Kagome se dedicaba a la lectura de una novela.

- Hola Kagome – Kouga, un joven de unos 17 años, cabellos azabaches recogidos en una coleta alta y hermosos ojos color azul, interrumpió la lectura de Kagome.

- Ah Kouga, hola¿como estás? – respondió. Kouga se arrodilló y respondió tomando la mano derecha de Kagome entre las suyas

- Eso no importa mi princesa¿Cómo has estado tú? – Sango muerta de risa por la cara de Kagome se cayó al instante cuando esta le regaló una mirada asesina

- Ehh, he estado bien gracias – dijo algo apenada, estos siguieron conversando sin darse cuenta de que eran observados silenciosamente por una mirada no muy lejana.

Un chico de cabellos plateados y profundos ojos dorados observaba la situación con un dejo de fastidio, tenía en sus manos un gran libro empastado que aún no comenzaba a leer, se titulaba "Las Guerras del Sengoku". Seguía mirando un tanto divertido la conversación que mantenían aquellas dos jovencitas con Kouga, uno de sus compañeros de clase. Notó con clara diversión que la amiga de la joven a quien Kouga se dirigía, iba a terminar muerta por las miradas asesinas que su compañera le daba. Un sonido que alertaba a los alumnos el final del receso sonó, obligándoles a todos a abandonar sus cómodos sitios sin ninguna pizca de gracia, para soportar una clase que probablemente resultaría tan aburrida como la anterior.

- Al parecer olvidaste la rabieta que tenías hace un rato – le comentó Kagome con malicia a Sango conociendo ya su reacción, y esta vez fue Kagome quien recibió una mirada de muerte.

Entraron en el aula en la que iban a recibir la clase impartida por la profesora Midoriko, un tanto estricta pero muy comprensiva. Kagome y Sango tomaron sus asientos cercanos a los amplios ventanales, Kagome se sentó y colocó sus cosas en orden luego apoyo la cabeza en su mano esperando que la clase comenzara pronto, mientras bajo su mirada al patio donde veía a un joven de largos cabellos plateados leyendo un (por lo que alcanzaba a ver) grueso libro. Siguió observando aquel chico que llamaba su atención por su cabello tan poco común y tan hermoso que arrancaba leves destellos al sol cada vez que movía su cabeza para quitar algún mechón rebelde que lograba interponerse entre él y su libro. A Kagome le estaba entrando sueño, con el aire rozando su rostro y aquella paz que ahora tenía…luchaba por no caer rendida…pero todo fue en vano

Se encontraba en un exquisito bosque, escuchaba el canturreo de pequeños pájaros, suspiró, abrió los ojos y se encontró en un vacío negro frente a una calavera de amenazadores ojos rojos

-Kagome! Kagome! Reacciona! – Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos y sintió su cuerpo apoyado en algo duro, se incorporó levemente y vio que estaba tumbada en el suelo, con Sango arrodillada a su lado, y media clase parada a su alrededor junto con la profesora Midoriko

- señorita Higurashi¿se encuentra usted bien? – le preguntó Midoriko

- S…si –

- …haga el favor de recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a enfermería, srta. Sango acompáñela –

Sango ayudó a Kagome a levantarse y recoger sus cosas, cuando hubieron terminado en completo silencio salieron del salón y se encaminaron a la enfermería, apenas cruzaron la puerta del salón Sango le comentó a Kagome como había caído de su silla y había estado respirando con dificultad en el piso

- No lo sé… me he quedado dormida…seguro solo fue una pesadilla nada más…- le contestó a Sango cuando esta le preguntó que le había pasado para que ocurriera todo aquello. Llegaron a puertas de la enfermería y tocaron levemente en ella, cuando un – Adelante – les permitió entrar, era un lugar acogedor contando con la personalidad de la enfermera que enseguida atendió a Kagome mientras Sango le relataba lo sucedido

- Hmm…te encuentras bien –sentenció la enfermera luego de examinar a Kagome – solo debió ser una pesadilla, bueno te recomiendo que te vayas a tu casa a descansar y repongas fuerzas, no es que haya sido gran cosa pero no te preocupes por hoy puedes descansar de la presión de los exámenes para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder – la enfermera le guiño un ojo, y Kagome sonrió, junto con Sango se despidieron y salieron al pasillo.

- ¿Quieres que pida un permiso y te acompañe a tu casa?- preguntó Sango preocupada por su amiga - No es necesario gracias – le respondió Kagome agradecida por la preocupación de Sango, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a la salida de la institución, iba pensando en el sueño porque se le hacía tan repetitivo…pero un repentino golpe la sacó de su ensimismamiento preparada para la caída se sorprendió al notarse atrapada en unos fuertes brazos que la tomaron antes de que cayera al suelo abrió sus ojos y notó que había tropezado accidentalmente con el chico que una hora antes hubiese estado observando a través de los ventanales

- lo…lo siento…fue mi culpa, iba distraída – se disculpó Kagome asombrada, porque aparte del espléndido cabello que tenía el joven también poseía unos impresionantes ojos dorados, pérdida en la profundidad de los mismos, se separó con delicadeza de los brazos que segundos antes impidieran que cayera al suelo

- no, no te preocupes, la culpa es mía, también iba distraído – respondió el chico con una sonrisa, pues quien se imaginaría que tropezaría con la chica que había ocupado gran parte de sus pensamientos desde que la vio esa mañana conversando con Kouga. La chica también sonrió y le tendió una de sus pálidas manos

- Kagome, mucho gusto –

- InuYasha, un placer – le respondió este, tomando la mano que le extendía Kagome y estrechándola con suavidad, ambos sonrieron

- Bueno…me tengo que ir…- logró decir Kagome luego de unos segundos, tratando de salir de lo que le parecía una hermosa alucinación

– Claro…espero volver a verte – le contesto InuYasha asintiendo levemente con su cabeza. Kagome le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de partir a su casa pensando en aquel joven llamado InuYasha…

**Continuara...**


	2. Descubriendo pequeñas cosas

**Capítulo II**

Unos leves toques en la puerta la sacaron de su sueño, después de todo había decidido hacerle caso a la enfermera y descansar el resto del día

- ¿Sí? –

- Kagome hija, lamento despertarte pero llego esto para ti…- Kagome se sentó sobre su cama y miró como su mamá colocaba sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser una cajita con un lazo rojo atado elegantemente en su cubierta, junto con un sobre blanco

-…gracias mamá…-

- no hay de que – contestó alegremente su madre guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta tras si.

Kagome con algo de pereza se levantó, cogió la cajita junto con el sobre y volvió a su cama. Sentada en una posición "indio", sus delgados dedos fueron quitando el sello de cera rojo que cerraba el sobre, y luego sacó una hoja en la que habían unas cortas líneas:

_Querida Princesa:_

_Acepta estos chocolates, tan dulces como tú._

_Tu Príncipe Kouga._

Soltó una carcajada algo divertida por lo atrevido que podía ser el joven Kouga tomó la cajita y quitó con cuidado el pequeño lazo que cubría la tapa descubriendo unos muy apetitivos bombones, agarró uno y se levantó para apoyarse en el borde de su ventana y admirar el paisaje que además de la hermosa puesta de sol, le brindaba una vista completa de un árbol sagrado que habitaba allí desde hacía cientos de años junto con una pequeña padoga rodeada de un bosque no tan grande. Tan tranquila como estaba decidió ir a un parque que le encantaba y que no quedaba tan lejos de su casa.

-

Vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con pequeñas flores lilas bordadas en él llegó a la entrada del parque, que no se parecía en mucho a uno…más bien era como un bosque con varios senderos hechos de piedrecillas y bancas apostadas a lo largo de ellos. Se adentró en el parque a través de los senderos y buscó una banca en la cual sentarse a devorar un libro que hablaba sobre el Sengoku y las batallas que se habían mantenido en aquella época feudal las cuáles contaban sobre demonios, humanos, monjes y sacerdotisas que batallaban por una afamada perla…

Cuando apenas llevaba unas pocas páginas fue interrumpida

- ¡Así que aquí te escondías niñita malcriada! – le sorprendió Sango entre risas, quien ocupó asiento junto a Kagome, comenzando a relatarle que ese día mientras ella se encontraba descansando en casa habían anunciado que en las próximas semanas el colegio se prepararía para el festival que duraría una semana

-…por lo tanto los exámenes han quedado suspendidos! No te imaginas el alboroto que armaron los alumnos cuando se enteraron! Casi derribaban el colegio! – le comentaba riendo, Kagome encantada por esta noticia continuó riendo por los hechos que Sango le contaba. Cuando finalmente el silencio se hizo, Kagome le contó a Sango lo que le había enviado Kouga, y esta, muerta de risa

- ese pervertido no se cansa! Cuando se supone que desistirá! – le decía entre risas - ¿Cuándo comprenderá finalmente que tú no lo quieres?- pero a Sango se le acababa de ocurrir algo - tú…tú no lo quieres cierto? – le preguntó esta asombrada por la idea que se acababa de imaginar

-bueno…no lo se, supongo que no…- contestó Kagome, honestamente, no se había hecho esa pregunta… lo quería?...no, no sentía más nada por ese joven que un afecto de simple cariño…o al menos eso creía

- Hmm, no te veo muy segura Kagome…- Kagome pensando en el chico que conoció aquel día finalmente le respondió muy seria

– Sango créeme, no siento más nada por ese joven que cariño -

- Bueno…si tú lo dices – finalizó Sango convencida por la determinación en las palabras de Kagome

-entonces? En que crees que vas a participar en el festival?...-

-….Kagome? te estoy hablando…reacciona! –

- ah? Perdona, que decías? – respondió finalmente Kagome apenada, lo cierto es que había estado ida pensando en el chico de cabellos plateados y profundos ojos dorados…no, no se podía permitir estar en estas andanzas, que era eso de estar pensando en un chico al que no conocía…porque si venimos al caso realmente no lo conocía…solo había tropezado con él! No podía esperar nada más…soltó un pequeño suspiró, qué Sango a pesar de todo pudo percibir a la perfección

-..Bueno que te parece si vamos a tú casa? Ya está oscureciendo… sabes que no sería bueno quedarnos aquí de noche…-

-si… tienes razón Sango, vamos…-

-

Esta vez se encontraba en el mismo bosque pero algo en el sueño había cambiado, esta vez sentía que volaba, al dirigir su mirada hacía abajo notó que iba montada en la espalda de un ser de vestimentas rojas, y largos cabellos plateados ondeando al viento. Para su sorpresa, al parecer iban dando largos saltos de árbol en árbol, ahogó un grito al ver la altura, el "ser" giró su cabeza hacia ella para buscar en su mirada el motivo de aquel sonido, pero Kagome aun más se sorprendió al ver los hermosos ojos dorados y las pequeñas orejas de gato que le salían de la parte superior de su cabeza…

Unos sonidos espantosos pero muy reconocidos para ella la sacaron de su descanso; era su despertador, el cuál dejó de hacer el molesto ruidito en cuanto Kagome le dio un manotazo furiosa por haberle interrumpido, el aparato salió volando por los aires y fue a parar a una de las esquinas de su habitación. Aún molesta por aquella tan inoportuna interrupción fue a prepararse para ir al instituto, no para asistir a clases, sino para ayudar en algo con el festival; no había que ir con el uniforme así que Kagome buscó algo sencillo en su closet y se lo puso. Esperando encontrarse a Sango camino al colegio salió de su casa.

-

InuYasha se había levantado un tanto sobresaltado pues había tenido un sueño bastante inusual en el que se encontraba casi volando de árbol en árbol con una chica montada en su espalda, recordando que se parecía bastante a la joven con que había tropezado el día anterior accidentalmente.

Estaba ya vestido para asistir al instituto y ayudar con los preparativos del festival, tenían una semana antes de que este comenzara. Había quedado verse con Miroku, su mejor amigo si así lo podía definir en un parque cercano al colegio, lo cierto es que ese parque le encantaba…

-

- Kagome! Kagome! Espera! – Kagome sorprendida volteó para ver quien la llamaba, Houjo, un joven cortos cabellos marrones y negros ojos la llamaba corriendo para alcanzarla

-Houjo? Que sucede? –

- te…te…te traje esto – decía tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras le daba lo que parecían ser ranas muertas disecadas empaquetadas en plástico

- que…que se supone que es Houjo?-

-bueno…son para la gripe que tuviste hace unos días…tu abuelo me contó…-Kagome preguntándose como le describiría su abuelo a Houjo la pequeña gripe que había tenido antes acepto sin objeciones el presente para tratar de no ofender a Houjo que a pesar de las extrañas cosas que le daba cada vez que se enfermaba por más pequeña que fuera la cosa resultaba ser un chico agradable

-entonces…quiere que le acompañe al palacio bella damisela?- preguntó Houjo sonriente a Kagome ofreciéndole su brazo, quien soltó una carcajada y aceptó.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta pasar frente al parque que Kagome visitara el día anterior, Houjo iba relatándole a Kagome una graciosa historia de cuando era niño y un día sus tías quisieron vestirle de niña, pero Kagome no prestaba atención su mirada había encontrado a unos ojos dorados que la miraban fulgurantes observando como iba tomada del brazo de Houjo, el encuentro de miradas le parecieron minutos hasta que ya no pudo seguir con ello al menos que quisiera romperse el cuello…-suéltala o te partiré la cara Houjo…- murmuraba InuYasha para sí, el tan solo hecho de ver a aquella joven en brazos de ese estúpido le hervía la sangre…pero…porque?...no tenía nada con la muchacha…

-Hola InuYasha…ohh tremendos gustos InuYasha – Miroku había llegado saludando al joven que estaba de brazos cruzados y recostado a la pared, para luego darse cuenta de lo que captaba la atención de su amigo

- Ni lo pienses Miroku…- le advirtió InuYasha, sin saber porqué…al fin y al cabo no era su chica y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana…un pequeño suspiro se le escapó – entonces? Nos vamos?-

- Vámonos pues..- respondió Miroku comprendiendo a la perfección lo que pensaba su amigo, al fin y al cabo podríamos decir que él ya era un experto…

-

-Gracias por tu compañía Houjo, pero tengo que buscar a Sango, quedé en encontrarme con ella…-

-Cuando gusté Higurashi- respondió Houjo contento dejando a Kagome irse

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos del colegio buscando a Sango, ya iba más de media hora y no la conseguía, así que decidió buscar en el único lugar que quedaba por verificar, fue hasta el Gym y abrió las puertas, encontrando a Sango sentada en las gradas junto a un joven de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta baja, que probablemente debía ser Miroku, y junto a él

-InuYasha…- murmuró Kagome, notó que por la conversación animada que aun mantenía el trío no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que Sango la vio

-Kagome! Que bueno que llegas! Pensé que no vendrías- Kagome soltó un suspiro pensando en la media hora que había perdido buscándola

-Ven siéntate aquí te voy a presentar a Miroku y a su amigo InuYasha – le pidió Sango, mientras Miroku intercambiaba una mirada furtiva con InuYasha

-este es Miroku…-

- Hola, Miroku mucho gusto – saludó Kagome estrechando su mano

- igualmente señorita –

- y este… es su amigo, es InuYasha- continuo Sango con la presentación, Kagome se situó frente a él sonriéndole – creo que ya nos conocíamos…-

Sango y Miroku extrañados vieron a sus amigos – ya lo conocías?...- preguntó Sango recordando el breve suspiró que su amiga había dado el día anterior y lo distraída que se encontraba – cuando?..-

- Pues verás…ayer tropecé accidentalmente con tu amiga cuando se iba – le contestó InuYasha

-ahh…ya comprendo…- dijo Miroku, comprendiendo del todo a su amigo

- Hmm, bueno, que les parece si entonces damos un recorrido por el colegio y vemos para qué les podemos servir en el festival - recomendó Sango dado el silencio incómodo que estaba comenzando

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Kagome

- Por mi tampoco mi querida Sango – contestó el pervertido de Miroku con una mirada maliciosa

- Ni se te ocurra – segunda advertencia que Miroku recibía en una hora, vaya chico, solo por la diferencia que esta vez provino de Sango. Kagome e InuYasha rieron ante el comentario, pues sabían muy bien la relación que sus dos amigos mantenían

Caminaban por la institución manteniendo una animada conversación sobre lo que podrían hacer en el festival, discutieron desde obras de teatro hasta partidos de fútbol, sin contar con que muy pocas eran las veces que Kagome y aquél amigo de Miroku se dirigían alguna palabra hasta que hubo una interrupción

- Buenos días a todos – era Kouga –como estas mi princesa? Recibiste los chocolates? – ya este Kouga se estaba volviendo demasiado fastidioso

-Si…gracias Kouga…oigan este es Kouga – les presentó Kagome a Miroku e InuYasha, pero un silencio de muerte se hizo cuando las miradas de Kouga e InuYasha se encontraron, todos los presentes aparte de ellos dos se miraron entre si

- InuYasha…no hace falta que me lo presentes Kagome conozco muy bien a este perro sarnoso, no es así bestia? – le dijo Kouga a Kagome

-cállate lobo rabioso! – le respondió InuYasha

-ya…ya se conocían?- preguntó Kagome sorprendida por la manera en que se trataban

-si señorita Kagome – le contestó Miroku pero con una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos Kagome adivinó que era mejor no preguntar más al respecto, Sango observando la situación decidió intervenir

- he oído que eres muy bueno en artes marciales InuYasha, que te parece si te inscribes para el pequeño campeonato que se efectuará en el festival? –

- anda perro, yo también me voy a inscribir, podemos tener una batalla juntos – apuntó Kouga con una sonrisa arrogante

- con gus…- pero una acción repentina lo sacó de si mismo, vio a un joven algo mayor que él gritarle a una muchacha de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos rojos, sabía a la perfección de quienes se trataban, pero no hizo falta su intervención pues, Kouga al ver lo mismo que él se apresuró a detener la cuestión para presumir ante Kagome

- Naraku! Ya déjala! – le gritó Kouga al joven de oscuros cabellos que le gritaba a la chica

- cállate imbécil! Esto no te incumbe!- le contestó este

- el lobo ha dicho que la dejes!- InuYasha también había intervenido, no tanto por presumir, si había algo que destetaba era que maltratasen a una joven

- piensan que la voy a dejar solo porque dos idiotas como ustedes me lo piden?- soltó Naraku con una estridente risa maquiavélica

- Jóvenes! Que son todos esos gritos! – La profesora Midoriko se había acercado a ver que sucedía, pero no hizo falta explicaciones al ver a la joven de cabellos castaños lloriqueando y Naraku tomándola fuertemente del brazo comprendió la situación, el historial de Naraku era bastante largo – Naraku! Vaya inmediatamente a la dirección! – este, fastidiado acercó a la muchacha fuertemente a sí, y le dijo al oído – luego terminamos esto…- la joven salió corriendo en cuanto la soltó y Naraku subió a las oficinas seguido de la profesora

-...bueno mi princesa me tengo que ir, hablamos luego – Kouga se despidió de Kagome junto con los otros y se marchó

-…quién era esa chica?...- preguntó Kagome atemorizada por lo que acababa de ver, InuYasha notando esto le contestó

- no te preocupes…era una de las ex de mi hermano, se llama Kagura es la secuaz de Naraku, te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada de ese tipo – le advirtió, a lo que Kagome asintió con la cabeza sin poder dejar de mirarlo, y a lo que InuYasha sonrió

-bueno…que les parece si seguimos buscando? – preguntó Miroku

- pues…yo creo que me voy…ya veré mañana que haré en el festival…- respondió Kagome

- quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció Sango

- no…no te preocupes…bueno, me voy hablamos luego – se despidió Kagome dirigiéndose a las salidas del instituto, cuando fue interceptada por InuYasha

- quieres acompañarme al parque que queda aquí cerca?...-

-me encantaría…- le respondió Kagome con una sonrisa sincera que no pudo esconder…

**Continuara...**

**He decidido dejar este capítulo junto con el primero para que no se queden cortos jeje, acuerdense de dejar reviews si les gustó para hacerme saber que sí debo seguir publicando aqui este fic!**


	3. Recuerdos

**Capítulo III**

Dos jóvenes ocupaban una banca que daba una vista directa a una hermosa puesta de sol, se habían internado tanto en el "parque" que llegaron a este lugar que al parecer nadie conocía, conversaban sobre sus vidas, contándose cosas…conociéndose mejor

-…Y entonces porqué dejó Kagura a tu hermano si se querían…? – preguntaba intrigada Kagome mientras escuchaba lo que InuYasha le contaba

- No lo se…la verdad que no lo sé…pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que Kagura fue la única persona a la que mi hermano llego realmente a amar…-

- Impresionante…-

- Bueno Kagome, creo que ya es tarde, mejor te llevo a tu casa antes de que tu madre me mate – le comentó InuYasha señalando ya la caída del sol detrás de las grandes montañas

- Si – respondió Kagome riendo por el comentario de este, y dudando mucho que su madre cometiera ese acto

-

Se encontraba una chica bajo un sol inclemente, sentada en los escalones que daban a la puerta de la casa de ese joven que años atrás la dejara llorando desconsolada en un solitario parque. La casa era muy bonita y amplia, con inmensos jardines y hasta un bosque poseía y conocía bien el interior de la misma por haber estado allí antes, se debatía si tocar el timbre o no…después de dos años sin hablarle…decidió que lo mejor era partir y dejar las cosas así…los últimos hechos la habían hecho temer por si misma y había decidido recurrir a la única persona que alguna vez la protegió…

-Flash Back - /dos años atrás/

Estaba muy asustada, se encontraba sentada al pie de las escaleras que daban a la entrada de su casa, Sesshomaru le había pedido que se quedara allí porque iba a hablar con la persona que le causaba tanto daño a ella…su novio…cuando le contó a Sesshomaru la manera en que la trataba este simplemente le pidió su dirección y fue a donde él se encontraba, ella había abierto la puerta de su actual hogar cosa que siempre dudaba, porque eso era lo menos que podía parecerse a un hogar, vivía con su novio pero este la maltrataba y se divertía con ello, en fin, había abierto la puerta a Sesshomaru sorprendida pues no esperaba encontrarlo allí, en su casa, venía mas serio que nunca y en sus ojos había un fulgor de furia

- Kagura por favor quédate aquí afuera tengo que hablar con el imbecil ese - le pidió Sesshomaru, sentía por ella algo extraño…sentía que debía protegerla que nada le pasara…

- Sesshomaru…no es necesario…de verdad…- respondió Kagura

- Sí, si lo es, ahora por favor quédate afuera luego entrarás y recogerás tus cosas porque te vas a vivir a mi casa hasta que hables con tus padres y les digas que te vas a vivir con ellos, y no quiero ni una sola replica¿entendido? – desde el momento en que ella le había dicho el trato que le daba su novio llorando, él ya había tomado la desición, iría a ver al infeliz ese, pagaría todo el daño que le había causado a Kagura…

Volvió en sí cuando la puerta tras sí se abrió, Sesshomaru había salido sin un rasguño y le pidió que lo acompañara hasta su cuarto para recoger sus cosas que se iban inmediatamente….

-Fin Flash Back-

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando una segunda puerta, se abrió a sus espaldas, giró su cabeza y mayor sorpresa tuvo al encontrase con unos inexpresivos ojos dorados que acompañaban al joven de largos cabellos plateados, pero que enseguida se abrieron sorpresivamente al encontrarse con los rojos de ella…

- Kagura…- musitó Sesshomaru muy bajito – que haces aquí?...-

- Nada…solo…solo pasaba por aquí…- contestó Kagura tratando de ocultar el verdadero motivo por el que había ido hasta allí

- te conozco…algo no anda bien…que te paso?...- insistió Sesshomaru

- nada…en serio…- trató de evadirlo Kagura, pero no se esperó el acto que precedió sus palabras. Sesshomaru sabía que Kagura podía esconder bien las cosas si quería, pero algo le pasaba, su mirada era igual que aquella vez…alguien la había maltratado…

- escúchame bien, no me importa lo que haya pasado antes entre nosotros pero tienes que decirme porqué estás así! – Sesshomaru se había acercado, tomado de los brazos y pegándola a si mismo con una agilidad impresionante – no viniste aquí solo porqué pasabas cerca!...lo se…-

-….porqué tuvimos que terminar de esa manera?...todo hubiese sido tan distinto si yo…si yo no…- le contestó Kagura refugiándose en su pecho…no quería recordar…

- Sssh…, todo está bien….ahora yo estoy contigo…- la consoló, rodeándola con sus brazos, esta vez no permitiría que le volvieran a hacer daño nunca más….hubiese lo que hubiese hecho…había comprendido que no importaba el paso de los años….igual la seguía amando…

-

Se despertó sobresaltada, había vuelto a tener el sueño que en un principió la asustara…esta vez no había cambiado seguía siendo el el que comenzó a tener estos sueños extraños… miró a su alrededor y notó que ya era de día los rayos de sol que entraban a través de la ventana que siempre mantenía abierta se lo contaba, decidió tomar un baño y vestirse para asistir al colegio, este día definitivamente tendría que averiguar algo que en que ayudar al festival.

Cuando finalmente estuvo lista, salió de su casa a las 8:00am y recorrió tranquilamente el camino hasta el colegio pero esta vez algo en su trayectoria de siempre había cambiado, esta vez se detuvo frente a la entrada al parque y vio al joven de cálidos ojos dorados y hermosos cabellos plateados esperándola recostado en la pared con los brazos y piernas cruzados, ambos sintieron la extraña sensación en el estómago que por cierto era muy desagradable, y fueron a su encuentro, pues el día anterior habían quedado en verse allí para asistir juntos al colegio

- Hola…- saludó tímidamente Kagome

- Hola – le correspondió InuYasha con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro – dormiste bien? –

Una pregunta difícil para Kagome si contábamos con el hecho de que sus sueños no eran precisamente dulces…

- si y tu? – respondió Kagome

- Bien – asintió el aludido aún con la sonrisa – entonces? Nos vamos? –

-Claro – contestó ella, comenzando a caminar junto a InuYasha.

Al llegar, localizaron rápidamente a Sango y Miroku, quien había recibido otra bofetada más…ya sabrá él el porqué… Se saludaron los cuatro y se separaron Sango y Kagome por su lado y Miroku e InuYasha por el suyo, pues tenían diferentes intereses en cuanto a lo que harían en el festival; InuYasha iría a inscribirse en el concurso de karate mientras Miroku buscaba si había algo que le interesara y Kagome acompañaría a Sango a inscribirse para ayudar en cuanto a la feria de platos tradicionales en el Japón mientras, al igual que Miroku, buscaría algo que le interesase. Cuando las chicas pasaban por uno de los pasillos que se encontraba solitario en la institución, de un aula salió Náraku quien al encontrarse con ellas

- vaya vaya vaya…miren con quien nos hemos encontrado! Pero si es la señorita Higurashi! Me han contado sobre usted…una niñita de alma pura….- soltó una risa estridente que hizo que un escolfrio recorriera el cuerpo de punta a punta de ambas jóvenes

- vamos apresuradas por favor apártese – le pidió Kagome con una voz fría que no sabía de donde había sacado. Fue entonces cuando Náraku se sorprendió…era impresionante el parecido que tenía con aquella chica…

-así que la joven tiene prisa, me preguntó porqué…pero bueno, de por casualidad tendrá esta hermosa joven una hermana llamada Kikyo?...- tenía que saberlo, Kikyo no le había comentado que tuviese una hermana…Kagome sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta

- eso, no es de tu incumbencia – le respondió ella furiosa

- no, te equivocas, si es de mi incumbencia, y cuando pregunto algo estoy acostumbrado a que me respondan educadamente así que…- con una sonrisa indulgente Náraku la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la pegó con fuerza a la pared – entonces? Tienes una hermana? – le pregunto haciendo más presión en Kagome, pero un puño cerrado golpeó el rostro de Narakú con fuerza

- maldito! Como te atreves a lastimarla! Las vas a pagar! – InuYasha había visto como Náraku había empujado con fuerza a Kagome hacia la pared cuando entraba al pasillo, y no lo pensó dos veces no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Kagome

- InuYasha! – gritó Kagome cuando vio como este tiraba a Náraku al suelo y se disponía patearle – No! No te rebajes a su nivel! – le dijo tomándole de unos de sus brazos, InuYasha la miró furioso, como le pedía que dejara a ese miserable así? Que no pagara por como la había maltratado!

- pero Kagome! Este tipo intentó dañarte! – le contestó aun con furia

- lo se…pero no quiero que te pongas a su nivel…- intentó apaciguarlo ella, notando la preocupación de él

-esta bien…vámonos…- se convenció el al escuchar su dulce tono de voz y al ver su mirada

Se fueron de ese lugar para ir a sentarse bajo los grandes árboles del patio trasero de la institución

-segura que estás bien Kagome? – preguntaba aún preocupado InuYasha

-ya InuYasha ella está en perfectas condiciones deja de preocuparte- le contestó Sango quien había notado la excesiva preocupación de este respecto a Kagome

- de preocuparse? Por qué el perro sarnoso ha de preocuparse? – Kouga había llegado

- por nada que te incumba lobo rabioso! – le espetó InuYasha

- tranquilo chicos…o tendremos que ir a enfermería! – dijo Miroku entre risas que había llegado acompañado de una hermosa joven, lo cual provocó que el rostro de Sango se tiñera furiosamente de rojo y se molestara

- y se podría saber cual es la nueva conquista de este pervertido! – ahora la batalla era entre Sango y Miroku, InuYasha, Kouga y Kagome se habían convertido solo en espectadores

-Sango..este…pues verás…ella es…su nombre es…- Miroku sintió temor por Sango y para colmo de males ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica

- no recuerdas mi nombre! – la chica se había molestado también

-pues…- PLAFF otra bofetada más para Miroku

- eres un desconsiderado! – PLAFF Sango soltó la suya también, le dio la espalda y se fue….pobre Miroku…

- bueno chicos, será mejor que me vaya…- dijo Miroku aturdido, iba a buscar a Sango

- S…si…seguro que estás bien? – preguntó asustada Kagome

-Si señorita…nos vemos – contestó este medio triste y se fue a buscarla

- ejem…ejem…. Bueno dama quiere que la acompañe a sus casa? Ya es hora – le consultó Kouga a Kagome, InuYasha inmediatamente observó su reacción

- pues Kouga….verás….sucede que…- trató de contestar ella

- resulta que yo me ofrecí a llevarla primero así que ella irá conmigo – le dijo serio InuYasha. Kouga derrotado miró a Kagome, luego a InuYasha y se despidió, cuando se fue, Kagome se acercó a InuYasha y le susurró bajito al oído

-gracias…-…esta cercanía se les hizo algo extraña…Kagome se separó sonrojada por su atrevimiento y dirijo su mirada a otro punto. Estaban parados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el colegio, InuYasha la había tomado por la cintura y ella finalmente había decidido mirarlo la cercanía fue cada vez mayor, ninguno detenía el avance…hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron….

Continuara….

**Bueno chicas, necesito reviews para ver si le continuo:P, asi que díganme si les gustó y quieren la conti, besos**

**Eli.**

**PD: no se si ya les habré dicho pero...el fic es 100mio! jeje**


	4. Nunca dejaré de quererte

**Capítulo IV**

Levemente fueron separándose, Kagome tenía sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, para evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos apoyó su frente en el cuello de él, quien soltó su cintura y la rodeó con sus brazos plenamente envolviéndola en sí. Kagome apoyó con algo de torpeza sus manos en la espalda de él brindándole cierta tranquilidad, a Kagome ya el ritmo de su corazón iba calmándose ya estaba mucho más tranquila y sentía que esos brazos la protegían…no tenía nada que temer…el siempre estaría allí con ella…o al menos eso sintió…

Cerca de allí una figura oculta entre las sombras observaba con rencor aquella escena

- ya verás con quien te has metido chiquilla…me las vas a pagar – murmuraba para sí la esbelta figura – yo lo marqué como mío desde un principio y no permitiré que nadie se interponga en mi camino…-

-

Dos mariposas blancas revoloteaban en el césped marcado por la sombra de dos figuras que, por la postura que emitía la sombra, se encontraban sentados en una hermosa banca de hierro negro frente a un paisaje maravilloso, mientras caminaban por el parque habían llegado al mismo lugar en el que habían compartido anteriormente. La mano del joven tomaba con firmeza la otra mano delicada y pálida de Kagome, quien a su vez la oprimía con un poquito de fuerza, temiendo romper el contacto tan suave y tibio de su palma.

-…ya tienes pensado lo que vas a hacer en el festival?...- preguntó InuYasha tratando de salir de aquel silencio que se estaba volviendo un tanto incómodo

-pues…aún no lo sé…pero quizá participe en una obra de teatro que van a presentar, no estoy muy segura..- respondió Kagome

- ya veo…y qué me dices del arco y flecha, no te gusta?..Porqué hay un concurso de arco y flecha para el festival..y pensé que quizá quisieras entrar…- propuso InuYasha

- hmm…yo lo practico…pero no soy muy buena…-

- si quieres yo te puedo ayudar…no es que lo maneje muy bien pero podrías practicar conmigo…-

- jaja, claro, porque no? – contestó alegremente Kagome

- bueno…creo que se está haciendo algo tarde…te llevo a tu casa? – preguntó de nuevo InuYasha

- antes de que mi mamá te mate? – le soltó sonriendo pícaramente Kagome e InuYasha soltó una carcajada

-si…-

-

Dos figuras se encontraban en la oscuridad del salón perteneciente a una de las grandes mansiones en las afueras de Tokio

- respóndeme Kikyo….que hay entre esa chiquilla y tú? - decía la primera de ellas

- nada Naraku…nada de importancia….me las sabré arreglar muy bien con esa mocosa…- respondía la segunda

- más te vale Kikyo…sabes muy bien que nada debe interferir en nuestros planes…o todo estará perdido…- a través de las sombras se pudo percibir un leve brillo de temor en los ojos de Naraku…temor?...sí…hasta los más diabólicos sienten temor…

- no hay nada de que preocuparse Naraku…créeme…esa estúpida se arrepentirá de haberse entrometido en mi camino…InuYasha es mío…siempre lo ha sido y lo seguirá siendo…- Kikyo cerró uno de sus puños con fuerza…nadie se interpondría entre ella y su anhelo…porqué amor…eso se había perdido ya…esto se había convertido en una obsesión…una obsesión por la que sería capaz de todo…

-

- Sango debes creerme…esa chica no es nada…de verdad…- Miroku había perdido el rastro de Sango, pero logró encontrarla en uno de los senderos que recorrían los amplios jardines correspondientes al colegio que era ahora donde se encontraban. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían la mejilla de Sango mientras Miroku las secaba con el dorso de su mano pidiendo que ya no llorara…no quería que llorara…no quería que sufriera y menos por su culpa…en un intento desesperado por tratar de convencer a Sango de que ella era la única chica de la que él realmente se había enamorado intento robarle un beso, mala decisión por supuesto, su mente a medio camino ya había advertido la bofetada que vendría en camino; por lo que tan sólo rozó un poco sus labios. Sango se quedó sorprendida, pero aún así reaccionó y de la manera en que menos se lo esperaba. Había colocado su mano detrás del cuello de Miroku acercando su rostro al suyo y plantando un beso furioso para luego susurrarle:

- si vas a hacer las cosas…no las hagas a medias…-

-

- Sango…tu crees que esté siendo sincero?...-

Dos días habían pasado ya desde los pequeños…incidentes si así podríamos decirles. Kagome y Sango conversaban acerca de los hechos ocurridos con emoción y a su vez con temor…pues siempre nos asaltan las dudas…las dudas que poco a poco van destruyendo todo…creando la desconfianza, destruyendo los sueños y las ilusiones…las estúpidas ilusiones…viles imaginaciones que cuando ha terminado todo te destrozan…

-Kagome claro que sí! Es decir, te expresó cuanto te quería en cambio Miroku…-

- sabes que Miroku también lo hizo…y por la cara de sorpresa que me comentaste que puso…- Kagome se rió – desearía haberlo visto! –

- si bueno…- respondió Sango con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, la cara que había puesto Miroku parecía la de alguien que acababa de ver un fantasma – al parecer el chico no está acostumbrado a que lo tomen por sorpresa – continuó Sango relatándole.

-

InuYasha reía a carcajadas por lo que le contaba Miroku, al parecer Sango no era ninguna tonta y lo había tomado desprevenido y Miroku le comentaba como se quedó atónito ante la situación mientras InuYasha continuaba riendo.

-

Una joven de ojos rojizos y cabellos castaños lloraba desconsoladamente en la penumbra de su alcoba…lo había visto…después de dos años…y aún así…no quería continuar con el plan de Naraku pero es que si no lo hacía…no, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar así fuera su vida con tal de que Sesshomaru permaneciera bien…lo estaba?...indudablemente, el la protegió una vez, ahora le tocaba a ella, no permitiría que el plan se llevara a cabo…al menos no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Sesshomaru, costara lo que le costara…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**He aquí el cuarto capítulo...XD lamento haberme tardado! se q ya los tengo hechos y q probablement no tnga excusa pero ultimament he andado..ehmm no muy bien xD, asi q bueno aqui sta el 4 cap. se q s un poquito corto pero mañana o quiza hoy les dejo el 5 para no hacerles esperar tanto, bueno spero q les guste, besos**

**Eli. REVIEWS!**

**PD: escribi un oneshot q m gustaria q leyeran se llama "làgrimas" dejen sus opiniones:P**


	5. Aún me persigueel pasado

**Capítulo V**

Finalmente había decidido que participaría en el concurso de arco y flecha, al fin y al cabo InuYasha había prometido ayudarla…lo cierto es que no esperaba ganar porque apenas era tan solo una principiante pero al menos esperaba divertirse.

Se dirigía al campo de práctica cuando una flecha rozó su cabello arrancando unas hebras y dando a un árbol que se encontraba tras sí. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacía el lugar de donde había provenido el atentado y se encontró con una chica muy parecida a ella, tanto que había pasado por su gemela, pero por parecida que fuese la chica existían grandes diferencias tanto físicas como espirituales…

La joven de lisos y largos cabellos azabaches aunque no tanto como los de ella se encontraban recogidos en una coleta baja con algunos mechones fuera, su rostro sumamente pálido no escondía la mirada de profundo rencor que le daba. Lentamente se le fue acercando a Kagome quien supo al instante que no vendría nada bueno…

- ¿Qué crees que pretendías al lanzarme esa flecha! – le reclamó Kagome herida en su orgullo. Kikyou con una sonrisa de hipocresía le dijo

- Debiste pensarlo bien al entrar a este concurso sabiéndome como contrincante…y aún más debiste pensar el tratar de quitarme a InuYasha…-

- cierra la boca Kikyou…él no es otra de tus posesiones…y no sabía que andabas tras él…aunque claro está que poco me importa – le contestó Kagome, como no imaginó que ella nuevamente se interpondría entre sus sueños…Kagome decidió simplemente ignorarla e irse, a Kikyou ya la consideraba caso perdido

Kikyou al notar su actitud se limitó a advertirle

-cuida tus pasos…no sabes las cosas con que podrías tropezar…-

Kagome no le hizo caso y continuó su camino en busca de Sango. Suficiente era el odio que le tenía como para preocuparse por lo que le pudiera hacer…sabía que esta vez no lo pensaría dos veces…acabaría de una vez con ella nunca le perdonaría el haber atentado contra la vida de su hermano en cierta ocasión…

-

- eres una estúpida Kagura…solo cometes errores que ponen en peligro los planes…sabes que te ocurrirá si fallas…- En la amplia y algo vacía mansión en la que se encontraban resonaban los gritos de Náraku, la joven se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras lloraba

- pro... prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…- Kagura no tenía más opción que seguir las órdenes él, pues si volvía a fallar su familia pagaría su error…pero seguiría luchando, esta vez sería mucho más cuidadosa para acabar con Naraku….la vez anterior la descubrieron al intentar acabar con él. Kanna, una fiel vasalla de tan despreciable ser, la descubrió al intentar envenenarle una bebida a Naraku y había pagado caro por ello…había perdido lo que más preciaba, había perdido a Sesshomaru en una trampa tendida especialmente para ella…y en la que cayó fácilmente

-

Se encontraba al pie de un inmenso lago de aguas calmas, en la superficie veía reflejada su imagen, iba hermosamente vestida con ropajes dignos de una princesa en el Sengoku, livianos y de colores claros. Al fondo lograba divisar un hermoso castillo sobre una colina, rodeado por montanas cubiertas por niebla y a lo alto gran cantidad de nubes que cubrían a medias el atardecer, dejando escapar ciertos rayos llenos de una blanquecina luz. Se sentía completa y tranquila, sabía que nada en este lugar la podría perturbar. Se acercó un poco más a la orilla del lago donde suaves y cortas olas se mecían con ternura al tocar las pequeñas piedrecillas bañadas en luz, provocando un sonido agradable al oído de cualquiera. Observó el castillo con más atención y notó que en uno de los balcones estaba una figura roja de cabellos plateados mirándole con gran aprensión…se le hacía conocida…quien sería?

En un revuelo de sabanas se levantó bruscamente, y al instante notó aquella punzada característica en toda la cabeza nublándole la vista por quien se levantaba de ese modo. Porqué demonios había despertado esta vez…se suponía que se había deshecho del reloj despertador hacía mucho…llevó una de sus delicadas y pálidas manos a su cabeza deslizándola a través de los rizos que salían a partir de esta…que hora era?... por la corta luz que fluía en su habitación debía suponer que era temprano…Lo cierto es que este sueño no tenía nada anormal, cierto?...recordaba a una chica al pie de un lago…no…recordaba que ella era quien estaba al pie del lago vestida de…bueno en fin, estaba allí y vio un castillo donde…donde había algo…o alguien observándola…recordaba que tenía vestimentas rojas y…cabellera plateada?...no…demasiada coincidencia.

Continuara…

**hola chiks...perdonen la tardanza...pero diganme si les gusto q ya m falta poquito para terminar el 6cap...agradecere sus reviewscon opiniones y tambien amenazas de muerte...xD, besos se les quiere**

**Eli.**

**PD: REVIEWS!**


	6. Traición, despertar

**Capítulo VI**

Después de arduo trabajo el festival finalmente daría comienzo, los primeros días constarían de concursos, obras de teatro, y otro tipo de cosas parecidas y al último sería el baile con motivo del Sengoku gracias a la profesora de historia.

Estaba aún dentro de los terrenos del colegio, suponía que debía estar a una buena distancia de los edificios donde se encontraban los salones, pero no importaba, continuó por el sendero que la guiaría al lugar que le había indicado InuYasha quedaron en verse allí para ayudarle con sus prácticas de arco y flecha. Llevaba más o menos media hora recorriendo el sendero…se internó en un bosque sin apartarse del camino…por Kami, como InuYasha le podría haber señalado un lugar tan lejos solo para las prácticas, eran aproximadamente las 5:30 de la tarde, el sol se ocultaría pronto, un tropiezo la sacó bruscamente de su ensimismamiento, su pie había dado con una raíz sobresaliente de alguno de los imponentes árboles que allí se alzaban. El bosque se le hacía vagamente conocido…que más daba, el trinar de las aves era espléndido, el aroma tan fresco…era muy relajante este sitio, ya sabía porqué él lo había escogido.

Llegó a un claro libre de árboles bastante amplio, del que se podía vislumbrar una pequeña pero armoniosa cascada con un no muy profundo lago a sus pies. InuYasha se encontraba sentado a la orilla, con un arco y un carjac de flechas esperándola, y en el tronco de un árbol ya se encontraba listo el objeto que se supone que recibiría las flechas de Kagome. Al verla, InuYasha se puso de pie y fue a recibirla con una sonrisa, atrapándola en un abrazo que sin duda le fue correspondido

-te tardaste…- le reprochó

-que esperabas, el camino fue larguísimo, seguimos dentro de los jardines del colegio? – preguntó Kagome con curiosidad

- si pequeña…- en los ojos de Kagome se pudo apreciar cierto brillo y un rubor que adornó con delicadeza sus mejillas, le encantaba cuando la llamaba así, pero sin embargo la ofendía en su orgullo

- no soy ninguna pequeña! – una carcajada por parte de InuYasha fue precedida a la queja

Una hora y media después, la luna llena bañaba con su blanquecina luz ambos jóvenes, que se encontraban descansando sobre la hierba; InuYasha apoyando su espalda sobre el fuerte tronco de algún antiguo árbol, sentado entre las raíces de este y Kagome entre sus brazos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que estos le brindaban

- te amo…- le susurró InuYasha, en su ambarina mirada se podía apreciar un tierno resplandor, que significaba…amor?...

-

InuYasha no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la figura femenina que tanto le había costado borrar de sus recuerdos y pensamientos se encontraba allí, después de tanto tiempo…Sentada en la banca de una pequeña plaza en un jardín, bajo un árbol, su cabello ondeaba al viento, preciosa…Kagome le recordaba tanto a ella…sería por eso que Kagome le había atraído tanto en un principio? Por su parecido? No podía ser… La joven bajo el árbol, le miró sonriente

-no vienes a saludarme? – una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en el rostro de la hermosa joven

-Kikyo…-musitó InuYasha, no sabía que había ocurrido con ella desde la última vez que la vio

/Flash Back (dos anos atrás)/

Seguía de pie en el lugar donde debía de haber abordado Kikyo su avión, en una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto y observaba a través de los vidrios que daban a la pista de despegue con la esperanza de que el vuelo de ella no hubiese partido…No sabía siquiera las razones de su repentina partida, no se había despedido, sólo le dejó una nota en la que decía que se iba de viaje, InuYasha al leerla, inmediatamente averiguó su vuelo y salió lo más rápido que pudo y tratar de encontrarla pero ya era tarde, su vuelo había salido hacía ya una hora…Más nunca supo de ella. No supo como le había hecho eso después de todo lo que vivieron juntos.

/Fin Flash Back /

Se fue acercando cautelosamente, temiendo que esto solo fuese una ilusión, no la perdería de nuevo, la había amado demasiado como para perderla nuevamente. Kikyo le sonreía, sabía del sentir de InuYasha, y sabía que sólo ella había gobernado a su antojo su corazón, le haría volver a sus brazos de nuevo y esta vez lo utilizaría para lograr que el rencor y el odio naciera en el alma de Kagome, para que Náraku lograra su objetivo, mientras ella conservaría su anhelo, su obsesión, conservaría a InuYasha.

-

Las lágrimas resbalaban una tras de otra en su rostro, sentía sus mejillas muy acaloradas, un tanto resentidas por tantas lágrimas, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y su cabello en completo desorden acariciaba parte de sus manos que intentaban cubrir su rostro, que entre tantos sollozos y gemidos se agitaba. Nunca pensó que él le podría hacer eso…por qué lo hizo? Se burló de ella….jugó con sus sentimientos….no se lo perdonaría ¿o sí?... ¿tanto era su amor? No, lo odiaría… ¿tanto era el dolor?...

-Por qué?...por qué InuYasha?...como pudiste?...- Los sollozos de Kagome se perdían entre los árboles había corrido tanto que sus pies la dirigieron automáticamente a aquél bosque…

/Flash Back – ((Recuerdos de Kagome)) /

Una sonrisa traviesa resaltaba en el rostro de Kagome al recordar la noche anterior, y al recordar las hermosas palabras salidas de los dulces labios de InuYasha, pensaba en ello y lo maravilloso que la había pasado mientras paseaba por un pequeño jardín – plaza, perteneciente al colegio. Caminaba apaciblemente, vislumbrando en su mente esos momentos, respiraba el aroma dulzón que desprendían la gran variedad de flores que adornaba el pequeño sendero y las bancas apostadas debajo de la sombra de los árboles, pero el sonido producido por dos voces humanas la desconcertaron y le devolvieron a la realidad¿Quién podría encontrarse en este jardín tan alejado de los edificios centrales del colegio?.

No supo porqué pero algo le indico que se escondiera tras uno de los grandes árboles, y tratar de observar quienes se encontraban allí. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar claramente la voz de InuYasha pronunciar el nombre de Kikyou, lo que la obligó a sacar la cabeza de su escondite y observar como el chico al que le había entregado su corazón besaba apasionadamente a aquella que le había hecho de la vida un infierno. No cabía duda alguna, era su mandíbula, su boca, sus labios, los de InuYasha, y los cuales él le había entregado a Kagome, pero nunca de esta forma…nunca con esta pasión, que le entregaba a Kikyou.

Kagome sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, no se había movido ni un centímetro, había quedado en alguna especie de shock, que le hacía sentir que ya su sangre no iba a través de las venas, pensó que su corazón ya habría dejado de latir, sentía una increíble presión en el pecho, y se llevo una mano al mismo, intentando protegerlo de vano de tales sentimientos… La sonrisa que llevaba hacía algunos minutos se había convertido sin duda alguna en una mueca de horror que se convirtió seguidamente en una de frivolidad, ya habría de imaginar que algo así sucedería, que todo tenía su precio…

Noto como InuYasha entreabría sus ojos, y como su mirada se posaba en ella, al lado del tronco del alto árbol y con una mano posada sobre su pecho, Kagome no podía percibir que sintió InuYasha al verla, su mirada fue tan…distinta, tan indiferente…Fue allí cuando recobró el sentido de su cuerpo y las órdenes fueron directas, huir, huir al lugar mas remoto y alejado, no supo si él fue tras ella, o si tan siquiera interrumpió el beso con la engendro, lo que si supo fue que no le llegó a alcanzar, dejó que sus pies la llevaran mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro dejando marcas, de seguro imborrables…

/Fin Flash Back/

El dolor que sentía, estaba segura de que él no lo merecía, pero como evitar sentirse así, como evitar sentir su corazón en pedazos y como evitar esa horrible presión que embargaba su pecho. Trató de limpiar con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas pero era una tarea casi imposible, pues estas caían una tras otra sobre sus mejillas, al recordar todo lo vivido con él, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería, sabía que esto le causaría aún mayor dolor. Al cruzar esto sus pensamientos se aferró con fuerza a las raíces del árbol sobre las que se encontraba acurrucada, tratando de protegerse de algo que no sabía con seguridad lo que era.

- Kagome?...- escuchó ella, alguien la llamaba…

- Kagome?...-repitió de nuevo la voz varonil, mientras escuchaba el crujir de los pasos sobre las hojas caídas acercarse a donde se encontraba, sus gemidos la delataban sin piedad, y sin poder ocultarlos por más que lo desease. La voz era suave, pero sin duda alguna no era la de InuYasha…el seguiría con su nueva conquista…Percibió a través de sus llorosos ojos con dificultad la figura de un joven en frente de ella, que se agachaba hasta encontrarse a su altura y le tomaba con suavidad el rostro con una de sus manos

-¿que te ha ocurrido?...- preguntaba el joven poseedor de una mirada azulada que derretía a cualquier chica, por su actitud se le conocía muy bien como casanova

-Kouga…- Kagome supo finalmente quien era aquél que la llamaba y que la había seguido de seguro al verla correr con tanto afán e internarse en el bosque, el cual le podría ser peligroso en la noche, pues podría llegar a perderse…

Kouga se sentó a su lado al observar que no obtendría respuesta de la joven, que continuaba sollozando. Kagome, al observar su actitud tan paciente, lo único que hizo fue arrojarse a sus brazos, lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era alguien que la abrazara, que le consolase, puesto que debería cumplir InuYasha, nuevos sollozos brotaron de su garganta. Kouga se limitó a encerrarle con sus fornidos brazos, tratando de calmarle, no sabía a ciencia cierta que le había ocurrido aunque lo suponía, pues él también había visto la misma escena que Kagome, luego de seguirle para conversar con ella vio como se escondía detrás de un árbol y vislumbraba la misma escena que el observó con asombro.

Luego de un rato, logró que ella se calmara y le mirase a los ojos, corta era la distancia que los separaba, aún abrazados.

-gracias…- musitó Kagome. En estos momentos, solo una mezcla de resentimiento e ira contra InuYasha le llenaba su corazón.

-de nada…- le respondió Kouga. Kagome, al notar la corta distancia que separaba sus rostros, dirigió su vista hacia los labios de Kouga, que de seguro ya muchos otros habrían probado sin sentir amor alguno, pero no le importó, si InuYasha podía hacerlo ella estuvo segura de que también podría. Acortó la pequeña distancia y unió los suyos con los de Kouga, que sin objeción alguna le entregó lo que de seguro sería uno de sus mejores besos a la chica que de seguro se convertiría en otro trofeo más, en otra que se ocuparía de aumentar su record. Pero Kagome al pensar esto, siguió sin importarle, ella haría lo mismo, otro más para el record. El beso tomaba profundidad, y aún así no le interrumpió, Kouga le entregaba una pasión de la que ahora estaba segura InuYasha no habría querido darle. Para eso, tendría a su Kikyou, no?.

Decidió que a partir de ahora dejaría de creer en ese absurdo sentimiento, el amor, que ahora le causaba tanto dolor, si realmente existía que batallase por su corazón pues ella no le abriría las puertas tan fácilmente como había hecho con InuYasha, no se permitiría volver a sentir este sufrimiento. Ahora, sería ella quien jugaría y quien sin duda, lo disfrutaría…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, tengo q decirles q definitivamente le tuve agregar ese recuerdo y la parte dond inuyasha descubre a kikyo y la ve despues de dos años sin saber de ella, les tenia q explicar porq tomo esa reaccion y la relacion q hubo entre ellos dos y puff...q puedo decirles? lamento tener q decirles de nuevo "lamento la tardanza, para el prox. prometo no tardarme tanto" pero sé q si les digo eso ahora les estaría mintiendo, la verdad es q la inspiración ya no me viene tanto como antes de hecho si lo notan este capítulo no está tan largo como debería de haberlo estado por tanto q me tardé, pero aún así espero q no haya quedado mal...dio un giro q seguro no hubiesen esperado, pero me gustaría decirles q quizá no vaya a tener el final q ustedes imaginan, el típico final donde Kagome e InuYasha terminan juntos casándose y con bebés. Tampoco aquí les esté diciendo q va a tener un final trágico, no, no lo va a tener, esta historia no se lo merece. Solo les pido paciencia...por más q me tarde esta historia tendrá su final, y lo seguíré publicando aqui siempre q pueda, se q quizá me tarde demasiado pero cada vez q escribo espero darles lo mejor en compensación, y cuando lo hago d verdad q me esfuerzo para q quede bien, ypor lo menos les sea emocionante, bueno, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, solo les pido un poco de paciencia conmigo xD y acuerdense de dejar sus reviews digánme q les gusto y q no les gustó, recibo tanto elogios como amenazas de muerte jaja xD, besos, con cariño**

**_Eli._**


	7. Mi sueño, eres tú

**Capítulo VII "Mi sueño…eres tú"**

La luna llena se encargaba de guardar con su platinada luz los sueños de la joven de ondulados cabellos azabaches que descansaba en su habitación luego de haber caído rendida ante el cansancio provocado por una noche derramada en lágrimas.

Mientras un joven confuso de cálidos ojos dorados y cabellos plateados finalmente caía rendido al silencio de la noche, después de haber tomado una difícil decisión, una pequeña sonrisa posada en sus labios, sus párpados finalmente cubriendo sus ojos entregándose a los sueños; justo cuando la magia de la noche unió los sueños de ambos jóvenes, para permitir una vez más que su amor, proveniente de miles de años atrás, una vez más se hiciera presente en sus corazones, con la intención de preservar un amor, que había vencido y logrado trascender toda la eternidad del tiempo……

La blanquecina luz de un radiante sol, provocaba destellos en el hermoso y sedoso cabello plateado de su amado. Kagome se sentía en plena paz, en el bosque que siempre le acompañaba, lleno de belleza y llenando de plenitud sus almas al compartir tan gran sentimiento, el origen de la vida. Sus pies descalzos disfrutaban del frescor de la hierba, y su blanco vestido caía en suaves ondas igualando a su oscuro cabello.

Se encontraba entre sus brazos, con la felicidad rebosándole al haber escuchado a InuYasha susurrarle al oído la decisión que había tomado…era a ella, y no a Kikyou a quien realmente amaba, lo había descubierto al besar a Kikyou, ya no sentía lo que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por esa chica…

-Kagome, perdóname…es sólo que…-InuYasha fue interrumpido por la hermosa mano de Kagome al posarse sobre sus labios

-No tienes porqué darme explicaciones…te perdono…porqué te amo…y siempre te he amado…- De alguna manera, Kagome e InuYasha eran conscientes de su amor siempre presente a través de los años…y no permitirían que nada ni nadie lo dañase…

-InuYasha…nunca me abandones…- le pidió Kagome, al recordar arrepentida, su pequeño arrebato de venganza con Kouga, mientras se aferraba al abrazo con fuerza

-Nunca….nunca…- respondió InuYasha envolviéndola en sí con sus brazos.

-

Unos pasos apresurados resonaban en los pasillos de la tenebrosa mansión. Kikyou abrió la puerta de la habitación de Náraku con un golpe rápido, para encontrarse con el oscuro ser, de pie, esperándola

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué semejante interrupción? –preguntó Náraku en un tono frío pero aún así reluciendo la preocupación en sus palabras.

- Hoy es el día….- respondió Kikyou.

La sorpresa se presentó abruptamente en los ojos de Náraku, había llegado el día, y había fallado….no los había matado y eso le costaría su propia vida.

- Es toda tu culpa Kikyou…y lo sabes…- no era necesario aclarar el tono de amenaza que cargaban las palabras de Náraku, si él moría, Kikyou se iría con él, se encargaría de eso.

Las facciones de Kikyou se llenaron de ira…había determinado matar a InuYasha antes de que quedara con la imbécil de Kagome…después de haberse enterado de toda la verdad…

/Flash Back ((Recuerdos de Kikyou))/

Una risueña Kikyou iba sonriente de un lado al otro de su casa, sabía que se encontraba profundamente enamorada de InuYasha y le encantaba admitirlo y de ser posible, gritarlo a cualquiera dispuesto a escuchar. Y hoy, estaba segura de que alguien la escucharía, pues se encontraría con un viejo amigo que no veía en muchos años: Náraku. Estaba segura de que él estaría encantado de escuchar toda su historia, después de todo recordaba que él (cuando eran unos años más jóvenes) le gustaba ayudarla y aconsejarla. Solía ser un chico muy alegre y encantador.

Unos toques en la puerta le avisaron que ya era hora de encontrarse con su viejo amigo, finalmente había llegado al país después de un largo viaje. Kikyou se aseguró de que su aspecto estuviese bien en un espejo de pie antes de bajar corriendo la escalera que la conducía a la puerta principal de la casa. La abrió inmediatamente y soltó un gritito ahogado

- Náraku! Como has cambiado! Estás mucho más alto! Y tu cabello!...Oh Dios mío! Tu cabello! Está larguísimo! - Náraku simulando una sonrisa recibió el abrazo de bienvenida de Kikyou.

- Pues bien…no esperabas que estuviese igual que hace cinco años, o si? - Kikyou se separó y le miró divertida, pero un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al fijar su mirada en la de él…realmente había cambiado era una mirada llena de frialdad, quizá hasta de maldad…y sus ojos habían cobrado un tono rojizo

-vaya…pero has cambiado demasiado – le dijo Kikyou riendo tratando de disimular su pequeño susto…

-bueno…sucede que a veces los cambios son buenos, mi querida niña – otro escalofrío más recorrió a Kikyou por completo, mientras está lo disimulaba con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Comenzaron una larga caminata, en la que Kikyou jamás hubiese pensado escuchar semejante historia…ni descubrir tal verdad, lo cierto fue que Náraku tardó en convencerla, pues su historia le sonaba a Kikyou un tanto inverosímil, pero al final, el malvado hechicero logró lo que quería…

Le demostró a Kikyou mediante antiguos libros, que la historia que contaba era cierta…En la época del Sengoku sucedió una mágica historia que hasta el día de hoy todavía era escuchada pero tan solo como una leyenda…Durante el largo viaje de Náraku, pudo descubrir de manera escalofriante la veracidad de la historia. La cual contaba el eterno amor entre una sacerdotisa y un hanyou, ambos destinados a morir y a renacer sin la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse, pero justo antes de caer en la maldición ambos juraron reencontrarse y acabar con el hechicero y su maldición. Historia, que por supuesto se consideraba tan solo una leyenda…

- no permitiré que esa tal sacerdotisa me arrebate a InuYasha- en la mirada de Kikyou se pudo apreciar un arrebato de odio hacia la supuesta sacerdotisa, Kagome.

y yo no moriré porqué esos dos rompan mi maldición…- pensó Naraku.

-

-Mira, se acerca la puesta del sol…- susurró Kagome, pues allí reinaba una paz exquisita, y temía que su voz pudiese interrumpir la armonía de ese lugar.

Sí…¿recuerdas lo que significa? – preguntó InuYasha.

- "Si al llegar al crepúsculo, al dar paso a la luna,

los dos amantes sellan su amor, con divina ternura

ante el beso verdadero

Sucumbirá la oscura magia del hechicero. "-

Recordaron ambos la profecía que tuvo lugar en el nacimiento de Kagome, miles de años atrás.

-

Naraku se movía desesperado de un lugar a otro, dentro de una habitación en un estado lamentable, la pintura caía de las paredes, hecha pedazos, un olor deplorable llenaba el lugar que se encontraba repleto de estantes polvorientos que contenían frascos de diversos tamaños y formas llenos de sustancias o cosas de las que nadie necesitaría regularmente.

Había confiado en Kikyo, pero ella no había logrado su cometido, incluso después de los dos años que dedicó a su preparación, le había fallado y pues no le quedaba otra opción que recurrir al antiguo portal del tiempo que había sido sellado hacía muchísimo tiempo con la finalidad de evitar el reencuentro de ambos. Pero una fuerza que desconocía los había transportado ahí, y el ahora necesitaba remover el sello del portal y matar a uno de ellos.

Se movía rápido, pues el tiempo acaecía, el atardecer estaba cerca. La angustia recurría sus venas, la muerte se le venía encima, había confiado su vida en una mujer estúpida.

-

El día iba cediendo, la luz dorada se convertía en una rosada con pequeños destellos rojizos que anunciaban la venida de la noche. Ambos se encontraban ya en los brazos del otro, en aquél lugar, tan mágico. Su bosque, el bosque destinado a presenciar la unión de dos almas. El sol se situó en el borde de las montañas, ya era el momento.

Justo cuando comenzaban a aumentar la cercanía de sus rostros, pero antes de que pudieran sentir el aliento del otro, un ruido espantoso surcó el aire, como quien rasga una hoja de papel, Naraku rasgó el tiempo, acabando con la seguridad de que su maldad se acercaba al final.

Sin embargo, la cercanía de ambos ya era tal, que InuYasha sin esperar un segundo más, cuando la boca del malvado hechicero se abría para pronunciar el conjuro que acabaría con la vida de alguno de ellos, posicionó sus garras detrás del cuello de Kagome y selló su amor con un beso de amor verdadero. Cumpliendo así su promesa de acabar con el hechicero y su magia.

De Naraku, no supieron nunca más, de hecho, no supieron de nadie de ese mundo que acababan de abandonar, excepto de sus dos mejores amigos… Pues al finalizar el hechizo, y al descubrir que el portal se había cerrado nuevamente tras la desaparición de Naraku, salieron del Bosque Sagrado y tras una larga caminata llegaron a una pequeña aldea, en la que todos parecían conocerlos, en la que todos parecían haber olvidado que ellos no habían estado allí hacía miles de años.

Los recuerdos abordaron sus corazones, reconociendo al instante quienes eran cada una de aquellas personas y los lugares en los que juntos habían disfrutado de tantas cosas, y reconociendo por supuesto a sus dos mejores amigos, Sango y Miroku, quienes formaban una linda familia y siendo ellos los únicos que conocían lo ocurrido, pues aún recordaban que los habían acompañado en su travesía como una especie de guardianes.

Kagome e Inuyasha, celebraron su boda en el Bosque sagrado, disfrutaron de una vida tranquila y plácida, tuvieron una familia, e incluso después de sus hijos, sus nietos y cuando ya les llegaba la hora de morir, sus almas permanecieron juntas en aquél paraíso que les esperaba.

Dos almas destinadas a demostrar que el amor verdadero y eterno…si existe…

**FIN.**

**Lo prometido es deuda ;) **


End file.
